


ATLAS

by hazzunah



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Lemon, Lesbian Sex, Love, Original Character(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzunah/pseuds/hazzunah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au nouvel an, Lise s'ennuie toujours. Mais cette année, il y a Atlas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ATLAS

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pour Camille.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Pour+Camille.).



 

 

\- Bonsoir ! Je suis tellement heureuse de vous revoir ! Attendez... Posez vos vestes là, ce sera plus pratique. Il y a un buffet dans le salon... Oh, des fleurs ? C'est adorable, vraiment ! Tiens, Lise, va les mettre dans la salle de bain veux-tu ?

 

J'avance mécaniquement le bras pour attraper le bouquet de fleurs. Maman me fait un sourire contrit avant de se retourner vers les invités. Ce doit être la douzième gerbe de roses que je vais poser dans la salle de bain depuis le début de la soirée.

 

Ce soir, c'est le nouvel an. Maman organise comme chaque année le gala du 31 décembre, c'est à dire une soirée où elle invite toutes ses connaissances – des gens biens, riches, dont les enfants réussissent à l'école, et de préférence votant pour Les Républicains -. Il y a toujours beaucoup de monde. On dresse un buffet froid dans le salon, et tout au loin de la soirée, des serveurs apportent du champagne et des petits fours, ou des crudités sur des plateaux argentés. Ensuite on ouvre les portes de la véranda, et tout le monde se disperse dans le jardin. Il y a un grand feu d'artifice. Puis, c'est le bal. Tout le monde fait comme si nous étions encore dans les années 30, un groupe de jazz payé spécialement pour l'occasion vient faire danser les invités.

 

Je n'aime pas spécialement cette soirée, peut être parce que en fait, je n'aime aucune soirée. Je ne sais pas parler aux gens, je ne sais pas me _sociabiliser_. Je ne suis pas comme Agathe, ma soeur, je n'ai pas ce don qui fait que dès que j'ouvre la bouche, les gens se tournent vers moi et m'écoutent, me trouvent merveilleuse. Maman a fini par le comprendre, après plusieurs années de fiasco total, et a donc décidé que dorénavant, je m'occuperais de toutes _les petites choses importantes_ au cours de la soirée. A savoir, trouver des vases pour les bouquets de fleurs et les mettre dans la salle de bain, ou encore vérifier qu'il y a toujours du tarama au frais, ou que les musiciens sont bien à l'heure pour le bal.

 

Je referme la porte de la salle de bain derrière moi et allume la lumière. J'ai décidé de tout entreposer dans celle du haut, avec sa décoration bleu azur, parce qu'elle est aussi la plus grande. Et il faut voir le nombre de bouquets que ma mère reçoit chaque année. Je prends un vase parmi ceux encore vide et je le remplis d'eau. Puis je mets les fleurs dedans et je le pose sur le meuble, à côté des autres. Il y a beaucoup de roses rouges, et quelques assortiments de fleurs un peu plus sauvages. C'est assez joli, dans la lumière artificielle de la pièce. Je me retourne et j'allume le robinet du lavabo. Je me mouille le visage. Il fait vraiment chaud. Je reste un moment immobile, à écouter les bruits qui me parviennent d'en bas. La porte s'ouvre et se referme, la voix chaude de ma mère chantonne des " _bienvenus_ ". Je ne sais pas combien elle a invité de personnes, mais je suis prête à parier que le salon va être bondé.

 

Je finis par sortir de la salle de bain. Dans le couloir, je croise deux jeunes hommes en smoking qui s'arrêtent poliment de discuter lorsque je passe près d'eux. Ils ont une coupe à la main et je ne me souviens pas les avoir déjà vu quelques part. Je redescend l'escalier.

 

Dans le hall, il n'y a plus que ma mère. Elle retire ses gants blanc et les posent sur la commode. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle trouve " _chic_ " de porter des gants pour accueillir les invités.

 

\- C'est bon Lise ?

\- Oui oui. Tout les bouquets ont un vase.

\- C'est très bien ma chérie. On va passer dans le salon, tu veux ?

 

_Tu veux, tu veux._ Ma mère passe son temps à me demander de bien vouloir faire des choses que je n'ai pas envie de faire. Je passe le mien à lui sourire gentiment et à répondre que, oui, d'accord, je veux bien.

 

Elle entre dans le salon et je la suis comme une ombre. Si j'étais encore une enfant, je me tiendrais au bord de sa robe bleu nuit et je passerais la soirée à la tenir, les yeux écarquillés vers les invités, de peur de me perdre dans l'immensité de la foule. Mais je n'ai plus cinq ans, j'en ai bientôt dix huit. Alors je m'éclipse discrètement et je vais m'appuyer contre la statue de marbre de Vénus. Je regarde le salon. Il fait chaud, les lumières sont douces et sobres, tout le monde parle tranquillement, les serveurs passent de groupes en groupes. De temps en temps, un rire fuse, une main se pose sur une bouche, une femme sourit. Personne n'a l'air de vouloir troubler le bon déroulement des festivités, comme si tout devait se passer de façon monocorde et lente.

 

Un serveur passe devant moi et me propose des toasts. Je me serre en tarama. J'adore ça. Surtout avec des blinis. C'est moelleux. Avec une coupe de champagne, ça explose dans la bouche. C'est purement délicieux.

 

Je repère ma soeur dans un coin du salon. Elle a l'épaule appuyé contre un mur. Elle discute avec William, son fiancé. Il pose sa main sur son bras, ils rigolent tout les deux. Et puis elle se penche un peu, lui aussi. Il embrasse son cou avec une infinie délicatesse. Je détourne les yeux.

 

C'est là que je la vois. Elle doit être un peu plus âgé que moi, de deux ans peut être. Je ne sais pas. A vue d'oeil, je n'arrive jamais à deviner l'âge des gens. Elle se tient bien droite en tout cas, entre deux adultes qui doivent être ses parents. Ils discutent avec Mr et Mme Simon, les directeurs d'une agence de publicité. Elle, ne dit absolument rien. Elle opine de temps en temps de la tête mais personne ne semble la remarquer. Son regard est très vague, lointain. Je devine facilement qu'elle se trouve à des kilomètres de cette fête ennuyeuse.

 

\- Lise ?

 

Arthur m'arrache à mes pensées en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Il rigole un peu, en voyant que j'ai failli en faire tomber ma coupe de champagne.

 

\- Alors, toujours aussi maladroite ?

 

Je hausse les épaules.

 

\- Tu m'as fait peur.

\- J'ai vu ça. Qu'est ce que tu regardes avec tant d'attention ?

 

Je lui tends un blini au tarama pour détourner son attention, ce qui a l'air de marcher puisqu'il s'extasie immédiatement.

 

\- Comment tu as fait pour en avoir autant ?

\- C'est chez moi ici, j'ai bien le droit d'avoir plus de blinis que toi.

 

Il sourit. J'aime bien le sourire d'Arthur. En fait, j'aime bien Arthur tout entier. Je le connais depuis toujours je crois, il est notre voisin d'en face. Ses parents sont très amis avec les miens. Je crois que ma mère veut que je me fiance avec lui. Seulement, je le considère comme un grand frère. Ca ne changera jamais.

 

\- Tu t'ennuies ?

\- Et toi ?

 

Il soupire.

 

\- J'ai vu mieux.

 

Mon regard se pose à nouveau sur la fille de tout à l'heure. Elle vient de quitter le petit groupe de ses parents et des Simon, et fend la foule. Personne n'a l'air de la remarquer. J'aimerais pouvoir me déplacer comme ça moi aussi, avec légèreté. Comme une ombre. A côté de moi, Arthur continue de parler :

 

\- Tu sais que j'étais invité chez Karim normalement. Une super fête, avec presque toute ma promo. Je suis dégoûté... En plus Hortense était invité.

\- Hortense ?

\- Ma peut-être-petite-amie. Je t'en ai parlé l'autre jour.

 

Je ne quitte pas des yeux la jeune fille. Elle est au buffet, et se sert un petit four. Puis elle reste là. Elle balaye du regard la foule, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Je la trouve très belle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, parce qu'elle est pourtant assez banale. Sa robe est noire, elle lui arrive jusque en haut des genoux. Ses cheveux sont relevés en chignon, parfaitement épinglé. Il n'y a rien qui dépasse d'elle et pourtant...

 

\- Tu ne m'écoutes pas Lise.

 

Je cligne deux fois des paupières avant de me retourner vers Arthur. Il lève les yeux au ciel.

 

\- T'es vraiment impossible. Je vais voir Agathe puisque c'est comme ça.

 

Il pioche un blini et me tire la langue avant de disparaître dans la foule. Je reste planté près de la statue, comme une idiote. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Surtout qu'entre temps, la jeune fille a disparu. Je la cherche un moment des yeux avant de renoncer. Je pose ma petite assiette en carton sur le rebord de la fenêtre et je quitte le salon. J'aimerais bien aller dans la véranda, mais il y a tout les gens qui fument et la fumée me fait mal au coeur. Alors je me perds dans les couloirs de la maison. Plus j'avance, et plus il fait frais. Je me sens mieux. Je pourrais presque entendre mon coeur qui bat contre mes tempes et résonne dans le reste de mon corps.

 

Je tourne à droite et je m'arrête net. Au fond, contre la porte du dressing de ma mère, il y a les deux jeunes hommes de tout à l'heure. Ils sont en train de s'embrasser. Je reste figé un moment à les regarder. Ils sont tellement absorbés l'un par l'autre qu'ils ne me voient même pas et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai envie d'aller les voir. J'ai envie de leur dire qu'ils ont bien raison d'être là, serrés l'un contre l'autre, au lieu d'être au milieu du salon à s'emmerder sans vouloir se l'avouer. J'ai envie de leur dire qu'ils ont beaucoup de chance et que moi aussi j'aimerais bien embrasser quelqu'un comme ça.

 

Je finis par reculer et je rebrousse chemin. Je redescends l'escalier. Je m'arrête devant l'horloge. Il est à peine dix heures. A minuit il y aura le feu d'artifice et c'est mon moment préféré. En attendant, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je décide de retourner voir les fleurs dans la salle de bain. J'ai un peu mal au ventre à cause de tout les blinis au tarama que j'ai avalé.

 

\- Excuse moi ?

 

Je m'arrête net avant de me retourner. A quelques pas de moi, il y a la fille. Je la regarde de haut en bas. Elle est très belle. Vraiment très belle. Ca me met mal à l'aise.

 

\- Euh... Oui ?

\- Est ce qu'il y a une salle de bain ?

\- Oui, bien sur. Je vais... Je vais te montrer.

 

Elle hoche la tête et me sourit. Je la conduit vers la salle de bain. Mon coeur résonne dans tout mon crâne.

 

Lorsque j'ouvre la porte, elle reste un moment interdite devant le nombre de fleurs installés dans la pièce. J'explique :

 

\- Ce sont les bouquets que ma mère a reçu. Je les ai mis là en attendant.

\- Je vois.

 

J'hésite avant de reculer légèrement. Je fais mine de sortir de la pièce mais elle secoue la tête.

 

\- J'aimerais bien que tu restes un peu.

 

Je ne réponds rien. Elle se retourne et elle allume le robinet. Ses doigts glissent entre le filet d'eau. Puis elle s'en passe sur la nuque. Sur le cou. Sur le haut de son décolleté. Mes doigts deviennent moites. Je détourne le regard.

 

\- Alors tu dois être Lise ?

\- Oui, c'est moi.

\- Lise... C'est joli. Moi c'est Atlas.

 

Je hausse un sourcil. Atlas ?

 

\- C'est vraiment ton prénom ?

 

Elle coupe l'eau du robinet et se retourne brusquement.

 

\- Bien sur. Pourquoi ?

\- Je... Je ne sais pas. Excuse moi.

 

Je ne dis plus rien. Elle a un sourire amusé et puis elle s'avance vers les fleurs. Elle les regarde une par une. Puis elle prend une rose, la plus rouge et elle me la tend.

 

\- Tu me fais visiter ?

 

Je prends la tige entre mes doigts.

 

\- Visiter quoi ?

\- La maison. Elle a l'air immense. Fais moi visiter.

 

Je lui fais visiter la maison. Je tiens la rose entre mes doigts et je lui montre tout. Le petit salon, la salle de piano. Les chambres que mes parents louent parfois, dans l'aile droite de la maison. La salle de billard. J'évite soigneusement de montrer le dressing de ma mère, de peur de déranger une nouvelle fois les deux jeunes hommes. Puis, on entre dans la bibliothèque. C'est ma pièce préférée dans la maison. Elle est immense.

 

Il y a un grand bureau au milieu, avec un tapis moelleux. Et puis tout autour, il y a des étagères en bois et des livres. Des tonnes de livre. Au plafond, est accroché un globe terrestre qui s'illumine dans le noir. Atlas écarquille les yeux.

 

\- Woah. C'est... Magnifique. Il y a combien de livres ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Des centaines.

\- Tu les as tous lu ?

\- Non pas encore.

 

Elle hoche la tête et puis elle se glisse entre les rangées. Du bout des doigts, elle caresse les reliures des livres. Je l'observe sans un mot et à nouveau, ça me saute aux yeux. Derrière cette apparence lisse et sans rature, Atlas bouillonne. Elle bouillonne de quelque chose que je ne connais pas, d'une énergie nouvelle. Elle rayonne. Elle rayonne de l'intérieur, mais elle rayonne. Et brusquement, j'ai envie de la bousculer, de lui arracher son chignon, sa robe trop lisse. Je veux voir ce qu'elle cache. Je veux que cette lumière qu'elle contient se mette à luire sans retenue. Je veux qu'elle m'éblouisse.

 

\- " La pluie d'été ". J'aime bien le titre.

 

Sa remarque me sort de mes pensées. Je me rends compte que mes doigts tremblent un peu. Alors je balbutie :

 

\- C'est de Marguerite Dumas.

\- Je sais, j'ai vu.

 

Elle repose le livre et revient au centre. Elle s'assoit sur la chaise de bureau, attrape un carnet au hasard. Elle l'ouvre. Et puis elle lit à voix haute.

 

_\- Vendredi 6 avril._ Dehors il pleut. Il pleut depuis des jours et je me sens anesthésiée par le bruit des gouttes qui glissent le long des carreaux. Parfois je m'allonge entre mes draps et je ferme les yeux. J'écoute juste le bruit du vent et de l'eau et du ciel. Ce sont des bruits plus beaux que les mots d'amour. Cela me rappelle ce pour quoi je vis. Cela me rappelle que le monde n'a aucun sens. Que les étoiles brilleront toujours après notre mort. Cela me rappelle que peu importe ce qui m'arrive, que peu importe mes blessures au coeur, il pleuvra toujours sur ma tombe des années après ma mort.

 

Elle relève la tête. Je la regarde sans un mot.

 

Il y a un long silence. Et puis elle referme le carnet. Elle pose ses doigts sur la couverture. Il y a mon prénom en lettre capitales. Personne ne touche à mon carnet ici. Tout le monde sait que c'est le mien, qu'il recèle mon âme. Et mon âme, tout le monde s'en fout. C'est pour ça que je le laisse traîner un peu partout.

 

\- C'est toi qui a écrit ça ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est un journal intime ?

\- Oui.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne t'ai pas arrêté. J'aurais pu t'arrêter.

\- C'est vrai.

 

Elle regarde le carnet avec un air étrange et puis elle murmure :

 

\- Je me souviens de cette semaine là. Il avait plu beaucoup.

\- Pendant cinq jours.

\- Oui. Je m'en souviens. Et à la fin, il y avait eu un orage. Et tout tremblait. Même moi je tremblais.

 

Elle se met à rire. Et puis elle se relève. On sort de la pièce. On pourrait redescendre en bas, dans le salon. Il est à peine vingt-deux heures. On pourrait redescendre et manger des petits fours. Je pourrais la laisser. Je pourrais aller remettre la rose dans son vase. Je pourrais oublier qu'il y a au monde une personne qui s'appelle Atlas et qui a lu une page de mon carnet avec une voix si douce qu'elle semblait caresser chaque mots. A la place, je lui propose de visiter ma chambre.

 

Mon lit est en bordel. Je n'ai pas rangé mes vêtements, qui traînent en boule sur le tapis. Il y a des tas de feuilles sur mon bureau, des livres en équilibre à côté de ma table de nuit. Atlas se tient au milieu de la tempête avec un sourire.

 

\- Tu as une belle vue d'ici.

 

Je vais ouvrir la fenêtre. Ma chambre est sous les combles de la maison alors j'ai une grande vue sur tout le parc. La véranda doit être ouverte car on entend beaucoup plus distinctement les voix des invités. Les gens parlent plus fort que tout à l'heure. Ils ont tous bus. Atlas se penche à côté de moi. La peau nue de son bras frôle la mienne. Elle avale une grande gorgée d'air et puis elle se met à rire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle rigole comme ça, très fort. Alors je me mets à rire aussi. Et puis on crie. On crie à ma fenêtre, des choses qui n'ont aucun sens. A la fin, on s'écroule de rire sur mon tapis. Je reprends difficilement mon souffle. Ma gorge me brûle et j'ai les larmes aux yeux.

 

\- Est ce que tu écris des livres Lise ?

 

Je ferme un moment les yeux. Je me concentre sur mon unique respiration, sur mon sang qui se dilue dans mes veines. Je me sens très euphorique et légère. Et en même temps très sérieuse. C'est un mélange étrange. Je crois que c'est se sentir vivante.

 

\- J'essaye.

\- Je n'ai jamais rencontré d'écrivaine.

\- Je ne suis pas une écrivaine.

\- Tu écris.

\- Et alors ? Ca ne suffit pas. Pour être écrivaine il faut être publié. Avoir un public.

\- Non.

 

Je tourne la tête vers Atlas. Elle s'est redressé, et elle est assise contre mon mur. La jupe de sa robe est relevée jusque en haut des ses genoux. Ses cheveux sont en bordel. Elle est magnifique. D'une beauté brute et vraie. Elle n'a rien à voir avec la poupée superficielle qui évoluait dans le salon tout à l'heure. Maintenant elle a l'air humaine. Elle a l'air de la plus belle des personnes humaines.

 

\- J'ai lu tes textes.

\- Mes textes ?

 

Je sens que ma voix tremble. Atlas ne parle plus de la même façon. Elle n'est plus aussi douce. Il y a quelque chose qui brûle dans ses yeux sombres. Quelque chose qui me brûle.

 

\- Oui. Ceux que tu publies sur ton blog.

\- Tu lis les textes de mon blog ?

\- Oui.

 

Je met un moment avant de comprendre. J'ai un blog. J'y ai mis mon nom, c'est vrai. Parce que je signe mes textes. Je les signe de mon nom. Mais je n'ai jamais pensé que des gens que je connais, ou du moins, des gens sachant qui je suis, puissent lire ce qu'il y a sur ce blog. Pourtant, Atlas l'a fait.

 

\- Tu... Tu aimes bien ?

 

Elle ne répond pas. Elle se relève et elle ferme la fenêtre. Puis elle fait le tour de ma chambre. Elle s'arrête devant mon bureau, je la vois qui touche mes petites figurines de manga posées dessus. Je regarde ses jambes. Je regarde ses hanches. Je regarde ses épaules. Et sa nuque parcourue de cheveux fous. Ensuite elle dit :

 

\- J'aime beaucoup. Ils me font ressentir des choses. Des choses très fortes, et très belles. Tu écris bien. J'aimerais savoir écrire comme toi moi aussi. J'aimerais savoir poser les bons mots sur mes émotions, pour les décupler. Pour leur donner une dimension, une texture. J'aimerais avoir ta façon de mener une phrase, de la rendre musicale. C'est beau. Ce que tu écris est beau. C'est ça l'art, non ? C'est rendre le monde plus beau. Alors peut être que tu n'es pas publié. Peut être que peu de gens les lisent, tes textes, mais moi je te le dis. J'aime ce que tu écris.

 

Elle s'approche de moi. Je la regarde s'agenouiller sur le tapis, prendre ma main entre ses doigts. Personne ne m'a jamais dit tant de choses belles. Personne n'a jamais remué en moi autant de sensations.

 

\- Tu as quelque chose au bout des doigts, Lise, qui est comme une étincelle.

 

Elle porte ma main à sa bouche et embrasse mes phalanges.

 

Je me sens trembler sans que je puisse le contrôler. Ce n'est même pas ma peau, non, c'est plus loin, plus profond. C'est quelque chose en moi qui se met à vibrer et qui ne s'arrête pas. Qui menace d'exploser.

 

\- Tu as quelque chose au bout des doigts, Lise, quelque chose de spécial. Moi quand je te lis, je suis transporté. Tu me fais vivre. Tu me fais vivre plus fort. Tu me redonnes un souffle. Tu as des mots qui me donnent envie de choses folles.

 

Je ne sais pas comment, mais d'un seul coup, Atlas est très proche, vraiment très proche. Sa bouche est contre la mienne. Nous nous tenons, l'une en face de l'autre, en apesanteur. Je retiens ma respiration, la sienne est saccadée. J'ai l'impression qu'elle a arrêté le temps, ou qu'elle l'a étiré pour qu'il devienne très lent, qu'il se mesure au même rythme que les battements de mon coeur. Je ferme les yeux.

 

\- Tu as des mots, Lise, qui me donnent envie de te faire l'amour.

 

Elle m'embrasse.

 

Sa bouche est très douce. Elle pose ses mains contre mes joues et on s'embrasse encore. Longtemps. J'ai l'impression d'avoir attendu ce baiser depuis la minute où je l'ai aperçu dans le salon. Alors je la serre, je la serre et je ne veux plus qu'elle me lâche. Je veux qu'elle m'embrasse encore, je veux que ses lèvres sur les miennes ne se quittent plus. J'ai le souffle court, qui résonne dans toute ma poitrine. Je manque d'air mais sa bouche est si douce. Elle a un goût de champagne.

 

\- J'ai eu si peur que tu ne sois pas là.

 

Ma tête part en arrière. Ses doigts agrippent les miens, et sa bouche descend contre mon cou. Je pourrais en gémir de plaisir. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur autre chose que ça. Sur ses lèvres qui appuient contre ma peau. Et sur son souffle, très chaud, juste après. C'est surtout ça qui me fait frissonner. Son souffle. Je l'imagine s'étendre sur toute ma peau. Je m'imagine brûler au contact de ses lèvres. Je veux que tout mon corps soit humide et chaud comme cet endroit de mon cou qu'elle embrasse. Elle appuie un instant sa langue contre la peau, juste sous mon oreille.

 

Et d'un seul coup c'est trop. Je vais exploser. Ou mourir. Je vais mourir entre ses bras. Je ne veux pas mourir. Je la repousse d'un coup. Mon coeur résonne si fort. Je crois que le sien aussi. Je ne sais pas. Il y a une sorte de cacophonie douloureuse dans ma chambre. Je la regarde et elle me regarde et un voile d'incompréhension passe devant ses yeux.

 

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. J'ai peur et envie d'elle. Je ne sais plus si je veux la raturer, si je veux trouver sa lumière. Je crois que c'est elle qui a trouvé la mienne finalement.

 

Je me redresse en titubant. Je m'assois sur mon lit. Je tire la couverture vers moi. J'ai envie de pleurer. Ou de m'y blottir comme si il s'agissait d'un nid. Je veux redevenir un bébé.

 

Atlas se relève aussi. Elle a l'air mal à l'aise. Il y a un long silence et puis elle murmure :

 

\- Je t'ai fait mal ?

 

Je secoue la tête. Je m'en veux. Je n'aurais pas du la repousser. Mon cou me brûle. C'est le vide qui me brûle. Le vide qu'a laissé la sensation de son souffle sur ma peau.

 

\- Tu veux que je parte ?

\- Non.

 

Elle n'a pas l'air de bien comprendre. Ca tombe bien, parce que moi non plus. Alors je lui ouvre la couette et elle finit par venir avec moi. On s'allonge. Je me mets contre son dos et elle serre ma main dans la sienne. J'ai le nez contre sa nuque, contre son cou à elle. Je pourrais l'embrasser. Je pourrais reprendre à zéro. Je ne sais pas. J'ai toujours peur. Et mon corps vibre toujours très loin en moi.

 

\- Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas... Je n'aurais pas du dire ça.

 

Je ne me rappelle plus de quoi elle parle. Je serre ses doigts un peu plus fort. Je sens ses cuisses nues contre les miennes. Et je finis par murmurer :

 

\- Merci pour ce que tu penses de mes textes.

 

Elle rigole un peu. Légèrement. Si je n'étais pas collé à elle, je ne l'aurais pas senti.

 

\- De rien.

 

J'attends un peu mais elle n'ajoute rien. Peut être que l'on va s'endormir comme ça, l'une contre l'autre. Mais je vibre toujours. Sa main se desserre un peu de la mienne et je sens mon poignet partir, juste contre son sein. Je le sens, tendu contre le tissu de sa robe. Je me rappelle de son décolleté. Je me rappelle de l'eau qu'elle a passé dessus, du bout de ses doigts dans la salle de bain. Je vibre de plus en plus fort. Ca me fait presque trembler.

 

\- Atlas ?

\- Oui ?

 

Je reprends mon souffle. Et j'articule très vite :

 

\- Je n'ai jamais couché avec personne. J'ai peur. Je n'ai jamais fait ça. Et tu m'as brûlé le cou.

\- Je t'ai... Brûlé le cou ?

\- Non. Enfin si. C'était ton souffle. Ca me brûlait. Très lentement.

 

Altas hoche lentement la tête. On ne dit plus rien et puis elle finit par murmurer :

 

\- Je lis tes textes depuis longtemps tu sais. Très longtemps. Presque depuis le début. Je ne sais plus pourquoi. Mais... Est ce que ça paraît fou ? Est ce que tu me penses folle si je te dis que je suis tombé amoureuse de tes mots ? Si je suis tombée amoureuse de toi à travers tes phrases ? Est ce que c'est stupide ?

 

Doucement, je pose ma main sur son sein. Le tissu est très doux, très lisse. Je l'enrobe de mes doigts.

 

\- Non. Je ne sais pas en fait. Mais je ne pense pas.

 

Et puis j'ajoute très vite :

 

\- Mais ce sont des mots. Pas moi. Je ne suis pas... Je ne suis pas comme ce que j'écris. Ca n'a rien à voir.

\- Est ce que tu en es sûre ?

 

Elle se retourne brusquement. Je suis appuyé sur le coude, ma main toujours sur son sein. Elle me regarde longuement. Alors je me penche et je l'embrasse. Très doucement. Sa bouche est chaude. Sa bouche est chaude et légèrement humide. Et ça me fait tourner la tête. Je ne vibre plus, mais je me dilue. Je me dilue contre sa peau. Je ne savais pas que c'était possible. Je ne savais pas que même les baisers pouvaient se faire sentir comme ça, hors de tout, hors du monde, invincible, ailleurs, plus fort et plus beau. Je ne savais pas qu'une telle sensation était concentrée entre les lèvres des gens, et que s'embrasser permettait ça. De s'envoler.

 

Je crois que j'appuyait un peu trop ma main sur le sein d'Atlas sans le faire exprès parce qu'elle agrippe d'un seul coup mon poignet. Je la lâche. Elle me sourit. Elle dit que ce n'est pas grave. Et dans ma tête, je me répète ses mots de tout à l'heure. Qu'elle m'aimait. Qu'elle m'aimait à travers ce que j'écrivais. Est ce possible ? Est ce possible de tomber amoureux de cette façon là ? Mais après tout, est ce qu'il y a une règle à l'amour, un schéma à respecter ? Et brusquement, ça me saute aux yeux. Il n'y en a pas. Il n'y a pas de mode d'emploi. On tombe amoureux et c'est tout. On ne peut pas l'empêcher, on ne peut même pas l'éviter. L'amour est ce poison rampant qui s'infiltre dans les coeurs par toutes les voies, sans prévenir.

 

Je ne sais pas si Atlas m'aime de ce qu'on appelle communément l'amour. Je ne sais pas si moi je l'aime de ce qu'on appelle communément l'amour. Mais au fond, ça n'a aucune importance. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que maintenant, à cet instant précis, Atlas m'embrasse et je me sens lumineuse entre ses bras. Et il y a quelque chose, très loin au fond de moi, qui s'est réveillé et me fait trembler. Me fait trembler d'amour.

 

Je ne sais plus quelle heure il est. Personne n'est venu nous chercher. Je suppose que mes parents n'ont même pas remarqué mon absence. Je m'assois sur les cuisses d'Atlas, elle rigole un peu. Elle attrape mes poignets et m'embrasse les doigts, un par un. Je la trouve magnifique. Et puis elle lâche mes mains et elle ferme les yeux.

 

\- Tu sais, je voulais vraiment te voir. Je voulais vraiment savoir à quoi tu ressemblais.

 

Je pose ma paume sur son ventre. Je n'ose pas la déshabiller. J'en ai envie pourtant. Je voudrais la voir nue. Je voudrais connaître sa peau nue.

 

\- Je voulais voir si tu étais comme je l'imaginais.

 

Je caresse sa joue. Ses lèvres. Ses paupières closes. Elle a une peau très douce et blanche. Et des tâches de rousseur sur le nez, qui redescendent jusqu'à ses pommettes.

 

\- Et tu es plus belle encore. Tu es plus belle que dans mes rêves.

 

Je m'arrête de la toucher. Mes doigts tremblent contre sa peau. Elle rouvre doucement les yeux, elle me sourit. Son sourire me dévore le ventre.

 

\- Est ce que tu te souviens, Lise, est ce que tu te souviens de ce texte où tu as écrit " Les gens font l'amour de la même façon qu'ils écrivent. " Montre moi. Montre moi si c'est vrai.

 

Ma tête tourne. Je me souviens. Je me souviens avoir écrit cela.

 

\- Montre moi, Lise, si ta peau et ta bouche, si ton souffle, si tes mains sur mes seins, me font le même effet que tes mots. Montre moi.

 

J'avale ma salive. Mon coeur bat si fort dans ma poitrine. Je tremble. Je tremble d'amour. Il me semble qu'Atlas a tout renversé sur son passage. Comme une tornade. Comme un orage. J'aime les orages. Je les aiment par dessus tout. J'aime leur lumière et leur force et le bruit qu'ils ont entre la pluie. Atlas est mon orage.

 

Mes doigts tremblent lorsque je la déshabille. Les bretelles de sa robe d'abord, qui glissent le long de ses épaules. Elle me semble si paisible et moi je brûle. Je tire sur son décolleté, doucement, pour ne pas abimer le tissu. Le tissu noir sur sa peau blanche. En dessous elle a un soutien gorge, noir aussi. Tout en dentelle. Je le touche du bout des doigts. J'en ai un comme ça. Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il puisse être si érotique d'en toucher le tissu. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ces fleurs entrelacées en petit fils noirs puissent me donner envie de faire l'amour à quelqu'un.

 

Atlas se redresse un peu. Je la serre contre moi. J'embrasse son cou. Ses clavicules. Elle se cambre légèrement, ses doigts se perdent dans mes cheveux. De ma main libre, je dégrafe son soutien gorge. Elle retombe sur le matelas. Son chignon est totalement défait à présent. Les mèches les plus fines de ses cheveux collent à ses tempes. Je la regarde, presque nue sous moi. Elle est belle. Les étoiles l'éclairent. Du bout des doigts, je caresse sa poitrine. Ses seins sont blancs et ronds. Le droit est un peu plus gros. Je trouve ça magnifique. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais soudain je ressens tout, avec une force incroyable. Il me semble que mes sens sont décuplés, que l'odeur de son parfum enrobe tout, que la douceur de sa peau sous mes doigts s'étend à tout son corps. Il n'y a plus d'autre au bruit que celui de son souffle qui se saccade, à mesure que mes mains enrobent ses seins. Je me penche et je l'embrasse. Elle halète contre ma bouche. Je serre un peu plus sa poitrine entre mes mains. Mes doigts effleurent ses tétons et elle se tend. Elle gémit doucement mon prénom. Je me force à respirer lentement.

 

Je m'allonge un peu plus contre elle. Ma jambe glisse entre ses cuisses. Je sens le tissu de sa jupe entre ma peau. Je la sens qui vient se coller un peu plus à moi. Je ferme les yeux à mon tour. Ma bouche descend le long de son cou. Puis j'embrasse sa poitrine. Lentement. Je l'embrasse partout. Je l'embrasse et je l'aime. Je l'aime de plus en plus fort. Ca me renverse comme une vague. Elle est belle. J'ai l'impression de la connaître depuis toujours. C'est peut être ça, l'amour, rencontrer quelqu'un et se sentir bien avec lui, se sentir mieux que nulle part ailleurs. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien que dans les bras d'Atlas.

 

Lentement, je sens son bassin se soulever contre le mien. Ce n'est plus le tissu de sa jupe contre ma cuisse. C'est plus chaud, presque humide. A mon tour, je m'appuie contre sa cuisse. Je suis collé contre elle, le visage dans son cou. Mes mains enrobent ses seins qui sont dures contre ma paume. Ensuite, je ne sais plus. Je crois que tout est trop fort. Ses mains agrippent mes fesses par dessus ma robe. Elle me pousse contre elle. Je voudrais me fondre contre sa peau. Je voudrais qu'elle halète plus fort encore, je voudrais qu'elle se frotte à ma cuisse jusqu'à l'orgasme, et je voudrais aussi la déshabiller, la mettre nue, toucher son corps. Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir. Je tire sur ses cheveux. Et on s'embrasse, maladroitement. Nos corps bougent plus lentement. Ses doigts glissent le long de mes hanches. Elle soulève ma robe. Elle glisse sa main entre sa cuisse et mon sexe et je cesse de bouger. Son doigt appuie contre le tissu de ma culotte. Elle me touche tout doucement, timidement presque et moi je reste collé contre elle, je respire son cou, de plus en plus fort.

 

Il n'y a plus rien d'autre qu'elle.

 

On finit par ne plus bouger du tout. On reprend notre souffle, serrées l'une contre l'autre. Je me rends compte peu à peu que tout ça n'a aucun sens. C'est peut être ce qui excitant. Je me redresse et j'embrasse doucement Atlas. Elle a l'air d'un chat repu.

 

On reste un moment comme ça, à s'embrasser. Le monde a repris de sa douceur. Je ne brûle plus. Je ne vibre plus non plus. Je me sens immensément calme. Atlas me caresse les cheveux, puis elle embrasse ma tempe.

 

\- Je crois qu'il va être minuit.

 

Je tourne la tête vers la fenêtre. Il fait nuit noire. Il y a des milliers d'étoiles. Même si je tends l'oreille, je peux entendre des bruits sur la pelouse. Le feu d'artifice va bientôt commencer. On se redresse lentement. Atlas se rhabille, je l'aide à remonter sa robe. J'embrasse sa nuque.

 

Puis on ouvre la fenêtre en grand. Elle passe sa main autour de mes hanches et on regarde le ciel ensemble, on voit le feu d'artifice qui soudain explose tout. Il y a mille et une couleurs. Tout le monde applaudit. Je trouve ça très beau.

 

Et puis Atlas approche sa bouche de mon oreille et elle murmure :

 

\- Il y a des gens qui font l'amour de la même façon qu'ils écrivent. En remuant les étoiles.

 

 


End file.
